particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Touryou State
The Touryou State (Dundorfian: Staat Touryou; Kunikata: 東領州; tr. Touryou shū) is a semi autonomous area within the Grand Duchy of Ostland. The Touryou State was granted partial autonomy in March, 4419 by Grand Duke Magnus I, better known as Grand Duke Magus the Great, as a means to further ease Ostland into the world. The Touryou State is dominated by Ostland and it's government officials swear and oath of fealty to the Grand Duke of Ostland, who formally serves as the "head of state" of the Touryou State as the "Prince of Touryou". Government and politics The Chief Minister is the appointed leader of the General Affairs State Council; this is effectively the government of the Touryou State in terms of the "executive". The judicial branch of the Touryou State is handled by the primary Ostland judiciary. The legislative branch of the Touryou State is the "Legislative Council" which is composed of 125 members (recently expanded from 100, only 25 of its members are elected). The members of the General Affairs State Council, the Chief Minister and 100 members of the Legislative Council are appointed by the Grand Duke. Chief Ministers *Wakasugi Tomohik (March, 4419 - August, 4430) *Yanase Shigemori (August, 4430 - December, 4451) *Ichinomiya Katsunan (December, 4451 - October, 4468) *Tsukiyomi Toshiaki (October, 4468 - September, 4479) *Miyasato Shigemasa (September, 4479 - March, 4483) *Tsuboike Mamoru (March, 4483 - August, 4459) *Hiroto Kuniyoshi (August, 4459 - November, 4471) *Kudo Yoshida (November, 4471 - January, 4499) *Imai Denbe (January, 4499 - February, 4510) *Hano Atasuke (February, 4510 - May, 4535) *Tanji Sumitomo (May, 4535 - May, 4540) *Kondo Yoritoki (May, 4540 - Present) General Affairs State Council The General Affairs State Council is the "cabinet" of Touryou State; each of the sitting ministers of the government are ethnic Kunihito with at least one deputy, usually the "primary" an ethnic Hulstrian or Dundorfian. The General Affairs State Council is comprised of the following portfolios: *Chief Minister *Public Security and Law *Agriculture, Food and Resources *Transportation and Infrastructure *Health, Social Welfare and Youth *Science, Technology and Communications *Finance and Economics Military Ostland's military forces are also bolstered by the semi-independent Tōgun (literally "Eastern Army") which belongs to the Touryou State; a semi-autonomous enclave of Kunihito people in southern Ostland. The Tōgun is underneath operational control of the Landwehr General Staff but is administratively independent. It was founded formally shortly before October, 4424. The Tōgun military forces are trained by the Ostland Landwehr and train alongside Landwehr forces in order to allow for increased operational readiness in the event of war. Tōgun forces are largely motorized infantry formations with smaller elements of mechanized and armored formations. At first this was done as a means to reduce the chance of rebellion but later became an operational staple of the Tōgun forces. The Tōgun also serve as one of the primary reserve components of the Ostland Landwehr units stationed on the southern border. Command staff *Commanding Officer General Yaguchi Okyoito & Chief of Staff Major General Tsuda Shumkichi (October, 4424 - December, 4451) *Commanding Officer General Araya Ryoichi & Chief of Staff Major General Murano Yakamochi (December, 4451 - October, 4468) *Commanding Officer General Ban Eitoku & Chief of Staff Major General Kusumoto Kojiro (October, 4468 - September, 4479) *Commanding Officer General Ohta Okura & Chief of Staff Major General Nakajima Sakutaro (September, 4479 - March, 4483) *Commanding Officer General Arima Tamasaburo & Chief of Staff Major General Mawatari Katsuyoshi (March, 4483 - May, 4500) *Commanding Officer General Shimamura Matsuo & Chief of Staff Major General Aozora Hiroya (May, 4500 - August, 4540) *Commanding Officer General Ota Robun & Chief of Staff Major General Waki Rai (August, 4540 - Present) Law enforcement The Public Police Force (Kunikata: 公安部隊 Kōan butai, "Public Security Force") often called the Kobutai was transferred to the Touryou State and assigned underneath their General Affairs Council but remain underneath the control of the Chief of the State Police if called upon. They fall underneath the Ministry of Public Security and Law of the General Affairs State Council. Chief Minister Kondo Yoritoki was instrumental in a large-scale reformation of the Kobutai and changed the previous force known as the Koan-Keisatsu (Kunikata: 公安警察 Kōan keisatsu, "Public Police Force") and they are now a joint civil and military police force, policing the civilian population of the Touryou state and the Tōgun. Category:Ostland